


Blaine and Kurt

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Drabbles about the moment in the season 2 finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine and Kurt

**Blaine**

I didn't mean to say it. Not like that, like it didn't mean anything, because, really, "I love you" meant _everything_.

I love your fashion sense.

I love your stories.

I love how happy you are when I met you nearly broken.

I love your loyalty to friends.

I love the ways you made your experience special.

I love that you share things with me.

I love that you pick out sheet music for theme park auditions with me.

I. Love. You, Kurt Hummel.

And right now, this ordinary moment is special because you're here. And I love you.

 

 **Kurt**

My ears never deceived me, not over anything major.

Blaine loves me. It's the least important thing right now.

It's also the single most important thing in the history of forever.

What's important at this very second?

He's my best friend in the world.

He's genuinely happy for me and my friends.

He went to my prom.

He asks me to help him pick out sheet music because he wants to share his life with me -- even singing at theme parks.

He wants to share my life. We've talked about a future.

I smile.

"I love you, too."


End file.
